A Dark, Infinte Symbiotic Web
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter Parker had it all, a well paying job at Oscorp, a beautiful girlfriend that works with Section 9, a group of friends he could count on most of the time and he was about to make a major breakthrough in his research of synchronization with advance techno-organic suits. But Peter's soon going to learn that as safe as New Port City seems, it's a powder keg ready to blow...


It's the fic that no one asked for, wanted or even bothered to hope for because it was so random and ridiculous it wasn't worth a thought.

A Spider-man crossed over with Ghost in the Shell!

Though this fic will have a few twists and turns to keep things interesting such as Peter not having the traditional powerset most incarnations of his character have. Now that doesn't mean he wont have one or two like his spider-sense or advance healing, but by in large he'll be entirely human. Or as human as you can be in the Ghost in the Shell universe where everyone and their grandma is cyberized.

You get the idea.

The pairing for this shall be Peter x Motoko Kusanagi x Ran x Kurutan x Felicia Hardy x Mockingbird x Silver Sable.

Felicia, Bobbi and Silver's inclusion is because I think they'd blend seamlessly in to the Ghost in the Shell universe, particularly Felicia who uses advance technology and her hacking abilities to perform heists. And Silver could still be in charge of Sable International, a advance mercenary force with cybernetically augmented soldiers and Bobbi could be a federal agent that acts as a liaison between whatever of the three 'Americas' there are and the JSDF. As for Ran and Kurutan, eh I thought they were attractive enough in the Stand Alone Complex anime that I thought what the hell.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Ghost in the Shell characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

A young man, around the age of twenty eight, eyes suddenly flew open to see the pale yellow color of his ceiling and his ceiling fan slowly spinning with the faintest squeaks emanating from the rotary. He laid there for a few seconds, staring at the fan before he blinked and propped himself up on one of his elbows while he rubbed his eyes. He heard a faint moan from beside him and looked to see the other occupant of his bed bury themselves deeper into his bed's sheets, the pillow lying over her head to help block out any light from the nearby window and to muffle any sounds that could wake them up.

The man smiled faintly at the other bed's occupant before he glanced at his nightstand to see a holographic display showing him that It was only six in the morning and there was a high chance for rain later in the morning towards the early afternoon. Next to the display was a few framed photos of the man with his family, the first being when he was a small child with his newborn sister in his arms smiling at the camera with their parents behind them with similar expressions. The picture next to it was again of the man as a child, though a few years older along with his sister who was now a toddler and their father's brother and his wife in place of their mother and father. The final picture was him and his sister, now both adults at some restaurant that his sister wanted to go to for her birthday and to celebrate her obtaining a job with Public Security Section Six.

_'She was pretty happy that day_' the man thought with a faint smile _'If only she knew the workload and red tape crap that job came with, she'd be showing a very different look than' _

After a few minutes the man quietly climbed out of bed and rubbed the back of his head, his fingers tracing over the faint scars from when he had his nuero-cyberbrain partially repaired and upgraded after a lab accident he suffered a few years ago. Turns out, being bitten by radioactive spiders wasn't very good for one's health, particularly if that spider was genetically manipulated before it underwent radioactive exposure.

_'Who would of thought that a super spider's venom could cause deterioration of a person's brain to the point modern medicine almost can't stop it'_ the man thought dryly as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He forgot to take the medication he was prescribed to help maintain the ever present radiation in his bloodstream, along with a few 'other' side effects from the bite. Already his eyesight was starting to blur a little and he could feel a headache coming on that wasn't from last night's activities. He slid the mirror above his sink out of the way and reached in to grab a bottle with a clear liquid inside along with a small spoon and gently poured the contents into it before holding it up to his mouth and swallowing it.

"Jesus, why can't this taste somewhat tolerable" the man choked a little as the bitter tasting liquid went down his throat as he resealed the bottle and put it back.

It was than that he received a call via his cyberbrain's internal commlink, causing him to frown as he checked to see who was calling. He held back a groan as he saw it was the work number of one of his fellow researchers at OsCorp, Grady Scraps.

**_"Hello Grady"_ **the man said as he turned on the facet and began to gather water in his hands to wash his face with.

**_"Hey Peter, sorry to call on your day off but something's come up"_ **Grady, one of Peter's best friends, said with a bit of annoyance in his voice that caused him to frown in response.

**_"What is it?_"** he asked, not much could bother Grady and Peter could count on one hand the number of times something has gotten to him and still have fingers to spare.

**_"Mister Osborn is pushing up the demonstration of the Project a full six months_"** Grady revealed, causing Peter's eyes to widen in shock.

**_"He's what?!"_** Peter screamed over the call, thankful that modern technology didn't require him to actually vocally talk over the phone anymore, or posses one for that matter _**"Grady, we're nowhere near ready for any kind of demonstration! We still have the defense protocols to install, the behavior inhibitors and-"** _

**_"I already told him and his response was to 'do it'"_** Grady said with a frustrated sigh on his end **"**_**Granted he used more harsh words that made me wanna curl up in a ball and cry but the message was pretty clear. Guess he dosnt want to possibly risk losing out against Alchemax or Kenbishi again"** _

**_"Would have thought when OsCorp won that contract to supply and maintain The Ministry of Home Affairs' various security and intelligence departments he'd be happy" _**Peter said as he rubbed the ridge between his eyes.

**_"I've already called Sajani and let her know. She's coming in now to help" _**Grady said.

_**"Right, I'll be there in an hour"** _Peter said as he to a panel on his wall that lit up and activated the shower and set it to his preferred settings_. _

**_"Can do" _**Grady said before the call ended while Peter hopped in the shower and did a quick wash.

Several minutes later, Peter with his hair still damp, was buttoning up his shirt and reaching for his tie when a woman's voice spoke up behind him, their tone laced with amusement and a hint of curiosity.

"Early start Mister Parker?"

Peter glanced back to see a nude woman with blue-purple hair and red-violet eyes. She leaned against the door frame with a amused brow raised as she folded her arms under her breasts, causing them to be pushed up more. Not for the first time did Peter wonder how exactly he was able to end up with a beauty like Mokoto Kusanagi. She was so far out of his league that he was pretty sure he was committing some sort of crime by dating her, let alone sleeping with her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Peter asked sheepishly as he tried to ignore the lack of clothes on his girlfriend as he returned to trying to tie his tie.

"Not really no" she said with a shrug as she stepped into the bathroom and raised her hands towards his tie and quickly took over tying it for him while giving him a questioning look "I thought you said you had today off"

"I did, but boss called me in to check on a few things" Peter replied with a shrug "Shouldn't be too long. A hour or two at most and then I'm done"

"Well do hurry up" Mokoto said with a bemused grin "This is my last day on leave and I'd rather not have to spend it alone"

"Can't you just extend it?" Peter asked with a confused look "Cause I'm pretty sure you still have plenty to use and even admitted that you could use it all up in one go if you wanted"

"I could" Mokoto nodded before she leaned up on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips "But I'd rather not spend it all if I have to"

Peter hummed as he checked his reflection one last time to make sure he was set before he slid past Mokoto "Well, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge-"

"-Even though I don't need it" Mokoto said with a faint grin in regards to her near full cyberization.

"And yet you always end up eating half my food and rinks regardless" Peter said with a playful scowl towards the purple haired woman "Which reminds me, where does it all-"

"Have a nice hour or two at work" Mokoto interrupted him with a very steamy kiss followed by her pressing her very unclothed form against Peter's before she pulled back, forcibly turned him around and gave him a light push towards the bedroom door and out into the rest of his small two bedroom apartment and towards the door.

"Wait, just because you gave me a nice kiss and are pushing me towards the door doesn't mean you can't answer my question-" Peter began before he was pushed out the door and into the dimly lit hallway before Mokoto closed the door closed behind him.

Peter stood there for a second before he sighed "Of course I'd get kicked out of my own apartment by a girlfriend that doesn't even live there. Ah typical"

And with that, he made his way to the elevator.

...

Mokoto listened to Peter's footsteps as they grew more and more distant before she heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing followed by the sound of the cart descending.

With that, she turned and made her way back to the bedroom and fell back into the unmade bed and buried herself into the soft sheets and laid there and basked in the warmth of the mattress and sheets. She was slightly miffed that she and Peter wont resume their fucking but she accepted it for the most part. There've been a number of occasions where she's had to end things, literally right at the cusp of an orgasm or two, because Section Nine had been called in and she was needed.

Such was the fate of Section Nine's Field Commander.

Mokoto sighed as she rolled on to her side and stared out the window of Peter's room with a bored expression on her face. She was quite looking forward to spending today in this bed with it's owner before she took him to meet Ran and Kurutan for a possible foursome between them all.

_'I suppose I can still take him to meet them later. I'm curious to see how he'll react to them and my proposition_' she thought as she brushed some of her line of sight with a faint grin on her face.

While Mokoto and Peter's sex life was far from vanilla, he's never given her any hints that he'd want to expand it anymore than it already is. She never pushed, respecting to take things slow in that regard considering how quick they've reached intercourse in their relationship, but Mokoto couldn't help but feel that things have... stalled, for the lack of a better term. Things haven't regressed, but they haven't progressed very far either, it was starting to get to her.

_'I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was getting bored of me_' Mokoto thought with a frown on her face.

Several minutes had passed before Mokoto was just about to say to hell with it and head after him and convince him to head into work tomorrow when she received a call from Batou. The Major frowned as she saw it wasn't his personal number which meant this wasn't a simple social call.

_'Guess my leave's up_' Mokoto thought annoyed as she very reluctantly accepted the call.

**_"This a bad time?_"** Batou asked with amusement in his voice.

**_"No"_** Mokoto said with an eye roll **_"What's up?"_**

**_"We've gotten a call about possible hostage crisis. Apparently some android geishas have gone berserk"_** Batou revealed.

"Well this should be interesting" Mokoto said aloud as she stood up from the bed and began to gather her clothes _**"I'm on my way. Need to stop by my place and change before heading over"** _

**_"Whoa, your at his place?"_** Batou said with amusement **_"That's a first. Guy must be special if your willing to meet at his for a change" _**

_**"I'll call you when I'm on the way**"_ Mokoto said with a shake of her head.

_**"I mean, you've been seeing him for the better part of three months, which is like a record for you if I say so**_" Batou teased.

"_**You do realize that he works for the company that supplies our parts and is involved with the installation and upgrade of our cybernetic implants and all I have to say is how much shit your talking about him to get him to make a few... alterations, righ**_t**?"** Mokoto asked with a grin** "Like say, make you a little more... feminine?" **

**_"Whoa, would you look at the time? I uh, gotta another call to make"_** Batou said before he ended the call as Mokoto slipped back on the tight black shirt that she wore last night followed by her dark purple skirt and black thigh high heeled boots.

Her underwear sadly, did not survive last night's activities, not that she minded, she has plenty more back at her place.

She did a quick check of his apartment, making sure the windows and doors were locked and that his security system, if it could be called that, was on before she headed for the door. She gave the room one last look before she opened the door and stepped into the hall and closed it behind her.

"Had a fun night I see" a voice said behind Mokoto, causing her to turn and see one of Peter's neighbors, a blonde that she believed was named Barbara Modica, standing in front of her door dressed in only a large blue shirt with her blonde hair tied in a messy pony tail.

"Hello, Barbara, is it?" Mokoto said as she turned towards the woman while Peter's door locked behind her.

"Yes, she is I" Barbara said with a nod as her eyes, far to bright to be organic, took in Mokoto's appearance and quirked her head to the side "And you are?"

"Mokoto" the purple haired cyborg responded with a slight shrug.

"You seem familiar" Barbara said with a playful scowl "But I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you here"

"Maybe you saw me drop Peter off once" Mokoto answered as she turned to leave.

"You a cop?" Barbara asked, though Mokoto picked up a hint of unease in the woman's tone.

The Section Nine member stopped and looked back at Barbara with a raised brow "What it's matter? Far as I can see, you aren't doing anything wrong and according to Peter, you and your roommates seem nice enough"

"Just wondering if that's why your familiar is all" Barbara said with a sheepish grin "Maybe I saw you on tv because of it or something"

Mokoto doubts it, but she wasn't going to push the issue on why her being possible law enforcement, which she was, would be an issue of this woman.

_'Though a quick search on her wouldn't hurt'_ Mokoto thought as she turned and headed for the elevator _'Rather not have Peter end up dead because it turns out his neighbors were a bunch of psychopaths' _

Duty calls, as they say.

...

_'This is going to be a long day'_ Peter thought as he sat in a taxi that was slowly making it's way through New Port City's seemingly never ending traffic.

It was almost as bad as New York's in his opinion.

As Peter's ride weaved it's way through the busy roads, he brought up the file for Project C-4RN-46-3 he had stored in his Cyberbrain's storage space. It wasn't much given he didn't want to risk his mind getting hacked and someone making off with C-4RN-46-3's schematics, but it was still enough to let anyone who could get their hands on it, let alone understand it, that it was quite unlike anything else in development at any of OsCorp's main competitors.

The closet thing to it was it's predecessor Project V-3N-0M and even than that was a bit of a stretch.

_'This thing will either shoot OsCorp ahead of Kenbishi and Alchemax or sink it beyond help_' Peter thought as the taxi turned on to a street that led directly to OsCorp Tower.

Several minutes later the taxi was pulling into the underground parking lot. Peter paid the fair, while mentally reminding himself he needed to buy his own car or even a bicycle, and climbed out of the vehicle and made his wat to the stairs that would take him up to the main lobby. The lobby wasn't very full, aside from himself, the security guard, there was only nine others sitting in the waiting area until their appointments were ready.

"Morning Mister Parker" a security agent said with a nod as he kept staring at the monitors on his desk with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Lee" Peter nodded towards the man as he approached the desk to retrieve his clearance badge "How'd the game go last night?"

"Lost" Lee said with a sigh "Six to four"

"Dang" Peter said with a snap of his things "Guess I'm gonna owe Ned a few Yen later"

"Lot a people will" Lee said with a snort as he watched Peter retrieve his badge before something occurred to him and he did a quick scan of the records "Hey, isn't today supposed to be your day off?"

"Boss needs me and a few others to come in and check some things" Peter said with a slight shrug "You know how he is. All hush, hush and leaving everyone guessing on what's going on"

"Some work environment" Lee said with an eye roll as Peter made his way to the elevators that would take him to the lower levels beneath the tower where the Research labs were.

"It's better than my last job" Peter chuckled.

"Oh, and where was that?" Lee called out.

"A New York City Paper called the Daily Bugle" Peter said with a grin as he stepped into the elevator and selected the level his lab was on and keyed in the code to authorize his cart to travel there.

The cart accepted his pin and quickly begun it's descent into the lower levels of OsCorp Tower, playing a faint tune on the speaker. Peter quietly hummed to the tune as he waited for the cart to reach his level before it stopped just a few floors above his destination. His brow quirked as the doors opened and a woman stepped in... a unbelievably beautiful woman.

She was around Mokoto's height, maybe a centimeter shorter with snow white hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a black business suit that seemed a bit tight on her, particularly round the chest where she was forced to unbutton the top two buttons, drawing attention to the top of her breasts. Her brow quirked slightly at the sight of Peter as she silently stepped into the cart and selected the first floor.

The two waited a moment in silence before the cart continued it's descent downwards, causing the white haired beauty to frown in confusion.

"It's gotta reach my floor first before it goes back up" Peter said, drawing her attention back to him.

"Really?" she asked with confusion evident in her voice "Why?"

"No idea honestly, it just does that" Peter said with a shrug.

"Well... how much farther are we going down?" the woman asked as she looked at the screen to see they were still going down.

"All the way to the bottom" Peter revealed as he leaned against the wall "It's where I work"

"Oh, your a bottom man hmm?" the woman asked with a teasing grin that caused Peter to blush faintly.

"That... came out wrong" Peter said as he adverted his gaze from the woman who simply chuckled in response.

"I think it came out just right" she said with a wink as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms under her bust and gave him a once over "The bottom levels are reserved for Osborn's top ranking researchers. You must be working on some pretty important stuff down there"

"Not really, it's just research on soap that kills one hundred percent of germs instead of the usual ninety nine point whatever percent" Peter said with a grin.

"So that's where it's been all this time" the woman said with a snap of her fingers "And here I thought it'd be in some remote government installation out in the countryside"

"And when we're not working on that, we're finding ways to make shampoo bottles that when you drop them in a shower, they don't sound like a tank went off" Peter continued, causing the woman to giggle.

"Well if that's the case, mind if I try it out some time?" she asked as she gave Peter a flirtatious grin "I'll let you join me so we can... watch"

"Sorry, but I've already promised another gal that honor" Peter said with a sheepish grin.

"She can join, I don't mind" the woman said with small shrug before she pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps towards Peter until her breasts were just touching his folded arms, causing Peter's blush to return and darken "She and I can take turns dropping it and 'bending over' to pick it up... maybe you can help?"

"Uhhh…" Peter said with wide eyes, his face red as a tomato as the white haired woman broke out into a laugh as the elevator finally reached Peter's level and opened "Huh?"

The woman giggled again as she watched Peter stumble out of the elevator and into the hall.

"See you around cutie, don't be a stranger" the woman winked at Peter as the doors closed.

"Uh yeah, see ya around... oh boy" Peter said towards the closed doors and listened as the cart began to climb back up towards the surface.

He stood there for a few moments before one of the passing Security Cyborgs noticed him and asked if he was okay. The sudden sound of the Cyborg's electronic voice caused Peter to jump before he gave a 'Yes' and quickly made his way to the lab. He passed as few windows that looked into other labs that were on this level, most working on some of OsCorp's latest products that had to do with cyberization. Peter has occasionally thought of undergoing further cyberization, nothing too extreme, but if half of the things that Mokoto's told him are true in regards to cyber crimes maybe any further cyberization wasn't such a good idea.

_'Especially with how much of OsCorp's projects I'm involved with'_ Peter thought as he passed a window that showed several lab techs working on a new mobile weapons platform that looked vaguely like some sort of Scorpion 'Why the hell does Symthe keep making these things look like spiders or scorpions?'

It was starting to creep him out if he was honest.

Soon Peter came to the entrance to his lab and quickly keyed in this pin and provided a retinal scan, a DNA scan and voice print and waited patiently as the doors unlocked and opened.

"All right, what's going on?" Peter said as he stepped into the lab that he, Grady and Sajani had been using for the past five years to further develop Project C-4RN-46-3.

Sajani was the first to answer as she looked up from her monitor with a scowl on her face "Didn't Grady already tell you? Osborn wants to start testing C-4RN-46-3 six months ahead of schedule. Despite the fact it's still weeks from even being brought online for any extended period of time outside of routine synchronization with our "

"He did, he did" Peter said as he removed his coat and placed it on a hanger by the lab's main door before he made his way towards Sajani, his eyes darting around the room for his assistant "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"To get everything ready" Sajani nodded towards another door in the lab, this one leading to where they housed the various projects they've been assigned for research and development.

Peter nodded as he glanced at Sajani's monitor to see that she was going over the few protocols and programs they've already installed in C-4RN-46-3. It was far less than what he wanted to have with them 'awakening' it this early but their employer wasn't really giving them a choice in the matter. Peter could only hope the A.I. that was installed would be advance enough to understand that it wasn't fully developed physically and will refrain from pushing itself too much.

_'Though with my luck, it'll try to push itself as hard as it can and burn itself out and set us back months'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he turned to go and see how Grady was coming along when said man re-entered the main lab with a meter tall cylinder jaw in his hands.

Inside the jar was a clear liquid that had a powerful electrical current running through it. Floating inside the liquid was a red 'mist', C-4RN-46-3's nanoparticles currently in a state of dormancy thanks to a combination of a specific sound frequency that destabilized the nanoparticle's molecular bond with one another and a powerful electrical current running through them. Peter gave Grady a small wave as he watched the man approach a terminal that was set up to help with the activation of C-4RN-46-3 and monitor it's A.I.

"Make sure the sensors are recoding everything and the emergency shut down is active. Worse comes to worse, I want to shut it down as fast as possible and hope we can salvage enough that it wont set us back too far" Peter said as Grady placed the cylinder on a port and connected several wires to it.

"Already on it" Grady said as he synced the terminal with the connected jar.

"This is a mistake" Sajani said as she reviewed more of the data, her eyes scanning and processing the information even faster than a normal human's eyes ever could thanks to the cybernetic implants within "Peter, if we're off even by a little, we risk the A.I. running rampant as it tries to perform it's tasks in such a limited state"

"I'm aware, which is why before we start, I want you to quickly upload the improved awareness program" Peter said as he made his way over tot he terminal as Grady finished setting everything up "Maybe we can have it restrain itself until we can install the rest of it's subroutines and protocols"

"But what about the behavioral chips?" Sanjai asked with a frown "At their current state, they aren't compatible with C-4RN-46-3's A.I."

"Sajani, it's a cloud of Nanoparticles that's designed for enhanced and improved net interface, not a eight foot cyborg built for a war zone" Peter said with an eye roll.

"And yet, Mister Osborn had us make it so that it can be 'worn' like a suit and be sold to various militaries special warfare and cyberwarfare divisions" Sajani countered with a dark look.

"Oi, we don't know that for sure" Peter countered with narrowed eyes before he noticed the uneasy look that Grady had too "Really, Grady? You too?"

"I mean..." Grady shrugged as Peter's eyes settled on him "With some of the things that Osborn wanted us to make sure this thing can do, it seems like this thing is designed more for a soldier than your typical joe working a nine to five"

"What gave it away Grady, Osborn wanting us to add a program that would allow C-4RN-46-3's user to interface with weapons platforms outfitted with A.I.'s of their own, or the Nanoparticle's ability to form and emulate advance small arms weaponry?" Sajani asked with a shake of her head "This is exactly why I wanted to go back to Project V-3N-0M"

"Ironic considering you were the one out of all of us that wanted to push ahead to C-4RN-46-3 in the first place" Peter said with a snort as he folded his arms across his chest and watched as C-4RN-46-3's A.I. began to come online while he pointedly ignored the look Sajani was giving him "All righty than, lets see if we just made the machine that wants to overthrow humanity or not"

In the coming years, Peter will wish that's what happened...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Project C-4RN-46-3 online...


End file.
